El Diario de Laney (Parte 4)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: ¿Què suscederà en la pijamada?, Descùbranlo en esta parte 4.


**Grojband: El Diario de Laney (Parte 4)**

Mientras los dos van a pie hasta la casa, Laney pone la llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta:

-No es la mejor casa, pero espero que disfrutes la noche.

Corey entra y mira a su alrededor en el, es una sala de estilo moderno y brillante, él sonríe:

-Me gusta estar aquí, Lanes.

El corazón de Laney late más rápido en ese comentario, haciéndola sonrojarse ligeramente:

-Gracias, Corey. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Laney se sienta en el sofá de la sala, y Corey se sienta a su lado. Laney se arrima más cerca:

-¿Cómo te sientes Corey?, ¿Un poco mejor?.-pregunta Laney.

-Un poco, estoy comenzando a dejar de pensar en eso. Acabo de estar en pánico. Pero ... sabes lo difícil que puede ser dejar ir de algo que estamos acostumbrados hacer tanto. -responde Corey.

-En eso tienes razón, pero Corey, es el momento perfecto para dejar de usar el diario de Trina. -dice Laney.

-Bueno, yo no puedo creer que haya pasado tan rápido. -dice Corey.

Laney puede ver que Corey todavía se sentía un poco incómodo, al verlo, el observaba hacia otro lado y con el ceño fruncido:

-Core. Creo que sé lo que va a hacer que te sientas mejor.

Laney sale de la sala de estar, segundos después, vuelve con una gran manta azul para cubrir el cuerpo de Corey. Ella prende la televisión y se sienta con Corey:

-¿Qué te gustaría ver?. -sugiere Laney.

-Gracias por la manta, y puedes poner cualquier película. -Corey sonríe.

Laney sonríe y camina hacia el reproductor de DVD:

-No me llaman cursi, sí sé una película romántica que ambos podemos ver. Es muy buena. -Lanes le propone a Core.

-Muy bien, hermano. Por favor, al menos dime que la película tendrá comedia, Yo no estoy muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de películas. - dice Corey.

Laney oye eso y dice en voz baja para sí misma: -Hablo en serio.

Reproducen la película, ella una vez más, se sienta junto a Corey y los dos miran la película. Después de las dos horas, la película ha terminado. Laney tiene una mirada cansada en su cara:

-Bueno, tal vez era un poco cursi. - Laney lo admite.

-Si ... pero fue divertido, y romántico. -dice Corey con aspecto cansado.

-Sí, sí lo era. -Laney sonríe.

Éran las 22:00, Laney mira a Corey y sonríe.

-Tengo sueño. ¿Vas a ir a la cama, o te quedarás despierto hasta tarde?. -dice Lanes con el mismo aspecto cansado.

-Supongo que tienes una cama en donde pueda dormir. -dice Corey.

-Lo siento, no. Todo lo que tenemos para ti es el sofá de la sala, o... hay una alternativa. -ella sugiere.

-No es rock alternativo de nuevo, ¿verdad?. -Corey pregunta.

-No Core. Estoy diciendo que podrías dormir en mi habitación.

-¿En tu cuarto? Pero ... pero, Lanes, no lo sé. -Corey pone una mirada de sorpresa.

-No te preocupes, tengo un colchón de aire. ¿Qué?, ¿Pensaste que dormiríamos en la misma cama?, ¡Oh, wow Core!, que malpensado eres. -Laney se ríe.

-¡Ja! Como si algún dia fuera a pasar.-Corey responde mientras Laney se ríe.

Ambos se ríen, cuando casi llegan a la habitación, Laney frunce el ceño un poco en lo que dice Core. Laney se para frente a la puerta antes de abrirla , ella habla con Corey en serio:

-Ahora, vas a entrar al cuarto de Laney Penn. Ten cuidado, de lo que estás a punto de ver. Tal vez no me mires de la misma manera.

-Vamos, Lanes, tu habitación no puede ser tan mala.

-Está bien, sólo entra.

Laney se abre la puerta y Corey entra en una habitación grande de paredes blancas y con mucho color en la decoración, en su mayoría los carteles de la banda. Los ojos de Corey se agrandaron mientras miraba los carteles:

-Lanes... ¡Esto es increíble!. -exclamó Corey muy sorprendido.

-Gracias. Voy a por el colchón de aire. Eso sí, no mires mi armario. -dice Laney.

-Además, estoy muy admirado por estos carteles. -dice Core.

Corey ve una pila de CD's de música justo al lado de la computadora de escritorio de Laney. Laney entra en su armario grande, y deja la puerta del armario casi cerrado. Ella enciende la luz y mira en su armario. Ella suspira mientras mira a su cartel de Corey con un corazón en torno a su cabeza. Ella sonríe a un dibujo justo al lado. Se trata de un corazón rojo con "CR + LP" en su interior.

-Oh, sólo me hubiera gustado que... Espero que pueda trabajar.

Laney frunce el ceño y agarra el colchón de aire desinflado debajo de su ropa y al lado de sus zapatos. Se dio cuenta de que su diario estaba justo al lado de los zapatos. Ella sigue ahí, para apagar la luz del armario, y se cierra la puerta del armario mientras camina fuera de él. Laney mira a Corey escuchando la música con los auriculares y se ríe. Ella tranquilamente le da un golpecito en la espalda a Corey lindamente. Corey se da vuelta y sonríe, mientras Laney le devuelve la sonrisa. Mientras los dos se dan cuenta de que han estado mirando el uno al otro durante unos segundos, Corey jadea:

-Oh!, lo siento Lanes, estaba escuchando unas dulces melodías.

Él pone los auriculares en el escritorio de la computadora, y Laney trae en un pequeño ventilador para inflar el colchón de aire.

-Está bien, Corey, ésta máquina es bastante ruidosa, así que tápate los oídos. -dice Laney.

-Yo estoy bien, Lanes. Estoy bastante cansado de todos modos. -contesta Corey.

Después de unos minutos el colchón de aire está lleno, Corey vuelve a entrar en el dormitorio de Laney mientras lleva puesto su pijama de color naranja. Entonces se ve en el colchón y lo siente:

-¡Muy grande y agradable!. -dice Core.

-Estamos encantados de que te sientas cómodo. -dice Laney mientras llevaba su pijama de color lavanda.

El colchón está muy lejos de la cama de Laney, ella apaga la luz del cuarto. Corey abre las cortinas de la ventana hacia fuera para que la luz de la luna pudiera entrar en la habitación.

-Me siento mucho mejor, Laney. -Corey sonríe.

-¿Por mi culpa?. -Lanes sonríe.

-Sí, Lanes, debido a ti. Haces lo que sea para que me alegre. -dice Corey.

-Porque me preocupo por ti, Core; Buenas noches.

La sonrisa de Laney es amplia y se acuesta en su lado izquierdo. Después de un momento en el que Laney casi entra en el punto del sueño, ella oye el colchón va hacia el lado derecho de la cama. Laney gira a la derecha y ve en el colchón, ella ve un bulto grande con la manta sobre el colchón, asumiendo que es Corey debajo de la manta.

-Corey, sé que eres tu!

Se ríe y se quita la manta, pero luego ve que hubo unas cuántas almohadas.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás, Core?

Luego mira a su izquierda y ve a Corey saltando en la cama,

"Boo!"

-Corey! me asustaste! -Laney se ríe.

Ella agarra una almohada y le pega a Corey en la cara, el se ríe y procede a golpear a Laney en la espalda juguetonamente.

-Eres tan divertido, Core. -Lanes sonríe.

-Sólo quería hacer eso Lanes. Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor. -Corey se acuesta rápidamente sobre el colchón de aire.

-Me alegro de que lo hicieras. - Laney lo ve y le sonríe.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a dormir ahora, ¿de acuerdo? -Corey le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Sí Corey, que tengas buenas noches. -dice Laney.

-Tú también, Lanes. Y, eres muy divertida. -Corey bosteza.

Laney se entera de que a partir de éste día, Corey sonríe aún más. Su corazón late más rápido y se vuelve más cálido. Ella mira dormir a Corey, y ella comienza a la deriva en el sueño a sí misma, pensando:

-Yo creo que va a trabajar, después de todo ...


End file.
